


Camisa holgada.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hide es alto, M/M, a este AU lo llamo Hidedzilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide le había comprado una camisa tres talles más grande y realmente no esperaba que le quedara tan sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisa holgada.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 3: New clothes.

El conocimiento de Hide acerca de las tallas de ropa era igual a su conocimiento sobre astrofísica: nulo. Puede que incluso supiera una o dos cosas sobre esta última.

Compraba su ropa basado en lo que le entraba, o a lo sumo de una talla mayor, por si tenía que usar alguna otra prenda debajo (y porque la ropa holgada le quedaba genial). Y Kaneki tenía su misma altura y proporciones generales, así que comprarle ropa siempre era sencillo, no recibía muchos regalos por su cumpleaños, ni por Navidad, ni ninguna festividad de intercambio de regalos, él usaría y atesoraría cualquier cosa que le regalaran, aunque la camisa fuera  _tres tallas más grande_  del necesario.

No era culpa de Hide (bueno, quizás en parte lo era), pero en el último tiempo había crecido más de quince centímetros y había pasado de una talla  _medium_  a una  _extra large_ , y de comprar una talla  _large_  a comprar una  _extra extra large_ ; y no lo había notado en lo absoluto. Y Kaneki tampoco se percataba cada vez que su novio crecía de repente y le sacaba una cabeza de altura. De hecho; ninguno notó su diferencia de altura hasta que Kaneki tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie y Hide tuvo que inclinarse para poder besarse en cuanto él llegó a su casa.

Él había sugerido que usara la nueva camisa que le había dado por su cumpleaños unos días atrás para ir a su cita de año nuevo en Anteiku, por supuesto, el peliblanco había aceptado y había notado que la camisa era extremadamente larga, y ancha, y que fácilmente cabían dos de él en ella, pero de todos modos la había usado, era un regalo de Hide, después de todo. La cita había estado genial; pidieron el uno por el otro en el templo más cercano, le desearon un buen año nuevo a todos en la cafetería, tomaron café, se dijeron tonterías y Tōka casi los echa de una patada cuando se pusieron extra cariñosos en medio de la cafetería.

Pero si Tōka creía que eso era ponerse extra cariñosos, definitivamente no tendría cómo calificar a la forma en que se besaron a penas se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, la manera en que sus labios se buscaban con ansias; cómo sus manos estaban más interesadas en enredarse en las hebras del otro que en quitarse el abrigo; la pasión e impaciencia con que se quitaron los zapatos para llegar rápidamente al sofá; el repentino calor que los invadió a ambos; la fluidez con que Hide lo despojó de sus prendas extra; ni la dolorosa excitación que se extendió por el cuerpo de Hide en cuánto Kaneki hubo salido del baño, sin nada más que su nueva camisa.

_Oh, cielos_ , Hide había metido la pata con el tamaño, y recién ahora lo notaba. Pero,  _mierda_ , le quedaba tan sexy; caía delicadamente sobre sus muslos, apenas cubriéndolos, las mangas eran extremadamente largas y el primer botón suelto dejaba a la vista su delgado cuello. La caja de condones se resbaló de sus manos, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas y tuvo que contenerse de golpear su cabeza con la pared y comprobar que no era un sueño. Las mejillas del peliblanco estaban incluso más rojas que las suyas, pero tenía la confidencia necesaria para saber que lucía sumamente sensual y que su apariencia estaba cortocircuitando el cerebro de su novio, quien había comenzado a balbucear cumplidos incoherentes mientras se distraía con la caja de condones, que insistía en caerse de sus manos.

Kaneki se paró a su lado silenciosamente, lo obligó a levantarse hasta la altura de su rostro y lo besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Lentamente desabotonó su camisa, acariciando a su paso el suave abdomen de Hide, mientras lo llevaba cada vez más cerca de la cama, hasta que sus pantorrillas tocaran el colchón y se viera obligado a sentarse, con su novio aun besando sus labios, acariciando su pecho y presionando su erección contra su vestida pierna. El rubio terminó de quitarse la camisa, Kaneki masajeó su erección por sobre sus molestos pantalones y Hide mordió su labio inferior.

Bajó los pantalones y bóxers de su novio lo suficiente para poder liberar su pulsante y húmedo miembro. Se arrodilló sobre su regazo y Hide tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para seguir besándolo. Con una mano en su miembro y otra separando sus nalgas, lo ayudó a posicionarse y, lentamente, Kaneki fue dejándose llenar por su amado.

Rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas, dándose el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a la intrusión, y dejarse besar dulcemente el cuello. Enterrando aún más el rostro de Hide en su cuello y usando su hombro como apoyo, se movió levemente, jadeando con satisfacción ante la fricción. Una mano se cernió sobre su miembro y la otra presionó en su muslo, alentándolo a bajar nuevamente y gemir con placer.

Volvieron a besarse, repitiendo el movimiento con mayor rapidez cada vez, el peliblanco estaba nuevamente de rodillas y tomaba el rostro de su novio con ambas manos; gemía en sus labios, los mordía, presionaba sus frentes cuando una fuerte oleada de placer lo invadía, gruñía cada vez que el rubio presionaba la base de su miembro y volvía a besarlo con desesperación. Se comunicaban entre gemidos, jadeos, nombres entrecortados y gruñidos cada vez que separaban los labios para tomar aire.

Las manos de Hide pararon de repente; una larga onda de placer se esparcía por su miembro y sus dedos se hundieron en los muslos de Kaneki, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí y gimiendo largamente mientras se corría dentro de su novio. Kaneki gimió con alivio mientras también se corría, finalmente llegando a su orgasmo y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hide.

Aun intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando el rubio comenzó a besar leve y repetidamente su hombro, sonrió levemente y acarició los cabellos de su nuca, listo para una sesión de arrumacos poscoitales.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122348624821/camisa-holgada).


End file.
